


Little Bits of Zorcy

by crystal_lunartic



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_lunartic/pseuds/crystal_lunartic
Summary: Just some Zorcy prompts from Tumblr. I might add more later if I get more prompts.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar
Kudos: 24





	1. Need a Break

Zora is awoken by Percy violently swinging open their bedroom door and quickly opening drawers. She stretches slightly, sitting up on her elbow watching her partner.

“Hey, darlin’ relax okay. Yer pajamas are right where ya always put ‘em” She said peeling back Percy’s pillow and grabbing the shirt from the neatly folded pajama set. 

Percy turned to stare at her briefly with frustration before returning to rummaging through the closet “I’m not going back to bed!” She replied slightly winded, “I’m trying to find my back-up uniform, I can’t wear this now it’s all wrinkled” Percy tried to straighten the wrinkled uniform she was currently in. “Oh and I don’t have time to shower I should have left fifteen minutes ago.” She continued, her voice hitching with worry.

Now Zora’s tone turned to a more serious one. “Hey, babe didn’ ya see the note I left?” 

“What? That you notified my supervisor that I would not be in today?” Percy turned to her frowning, “I doubt he would be convinced had actually texted him such a decision”

Zora reached over to unplug Percy’s phone on her respective nightstand where Zora had put it for her to charge the previous night. “Oh I dunno, I think I got yer voice down real good.” She smirked holding the phone out to the other woman. 

Percy was still frustrated and in hurry but took her phone back in curiosity “Due to the long hours I have been working including last night, I believe it is in my best interest to take a few days off to rest and recuperate.” She read. “I don’t sound like that?”

Zora snorted “okay love if ya say so.”

Percy sighed. “I should call and let them know I will be coming in after all, if not a bit late”

Zora jumped out of bed and yanked the phone from her girlfriend’s hands, “Nope! No way am I lettin’ you do that!” 

“Why ever not?”

“Because ya fell asleep on the couch after comin’ in at 3 am last night. And if I know you girly ya don’t fall asleep anywhere without a strict routine and yer business man pajamas.” Percy furrowed her brow “So maybe ya just a bit worn out from workin’ every day this week.”

“I didn’t work on Thursday.” 

Zora gave her partner an exasperated look. “Ya spent twelve hours at a construction site-”

“Ah yes” Percy remarked embarrassed “I meant, working at the precinct. But I still I can’t slack off I have to -”

“All ya ‘have ta’ do is git in yer pajamas and go back ta sleep til well after noon. Then let me make ya breakfast, and we can sit on the couch and watch as many of those corny British spy shows, that ya love so much, as ya want.”

Percy smiled, she had to admit that did sound nice. “I like the idea but…”

“It ain’t a request,” Zora said sternly as she picked up Percy’s pajamas and threw them at her. “Don’ make me git ma gun, Percy…” Percy started, she knew Zora would never actually threaten her (anymore) but she also knew she never used her real name unless she was resolute about something.

“Are you serious?” Percy asked in concern.

“I’m serious that ya better let yerself relax before ya collapse in the middle of some pursuit er off some rafters or something else stupidly avoidable yer equally likely ta do.” Zora tried to remain hardline but her expression had softened in a subtle way that Percy knew she was probably the only one who noticed. Showing Percy her girlfriend really was just worried about her. “Ya worked seven days this week. Is that even legal? I thought ya were a stickler for all that law and order.”

Percy smirked, “Well I guess someone has had a bad influence on me.” This made Zora laugh.

With a sigh of defeat, or maybe relief, Percy moved to give her girlfriend a subtle kiss on the cheek, “Alright, I guess you’ve convinced me”


	2. Night Dance

Percy was cornered now, weakened, unarmed with her back against the alley wall, completely at the mercy of the villain in front of her. Zora was smirking down at her, clearly having way too much fun with the situation. Percy waited for Zora to draw her gun, instead, Percy noticed two hands flying at her. Percy shut her eyes, bracing herself to be punched, or thrown down, or withered away into dust, but nothing happened.

When Percy opened her eyes again she saw that Zora had put her hands on the wall at either side of Percy’s head, her expression not changed but she had leaned in closer “Well, Officer what kinda predicament do we have here? I nearly got mah arms around ya, and it sounds like someone out there might want us to ‘cut a rug’ together.” Percy was confused for a moment before she heard the soft swell of music in the background. Most likely coming from a nearby apartment. 

“Well, what’d’ya say Eyebrows? Can I have this dance?” 

Zora was toying with her. But maybe Percy could use this opportunity to escape while Zora was distracted with her own villainous flirting. 

Percy attempted to duck under Zora’s arms and make a break for her sword but was instantly swooped up. Zora threw one hand around her waist and used the other to hold Percy’s. Zora spun the two of them around and began to step and sway, “I think I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ she teased. 

Percy tried to protest but found herself too shocked to say anything. Not only by being swept up suddenly and against her will into a tango with a well-known terrorist, but also because Zora was a surprisingly good dancer. She seemed to hit the beats just right and flow with the rhythm of the song, however faint it was. Percy hadn’t danced since her youth, and generally was not a fan, but found herself holding onto Zora and following her movements. She’d tell herself later it was because she was afraid to fall, though honestly hitting the concrete would certainly be less risky than the situation she was in. 

The dance only lasted about fifteen seconds but when Zora finally stopped Percy could feel her heart beating fast. Surely from the adrenaline and the physical activity.

“Well, now that was certainly fun but I gotta get on ta other things now Princess.” Zora stretched as she teased. Was this really all just some game to her? At that moment Percy noticed her discarded sword only a foot away before she could make a move to grab it, Zora turned around. “Always entertainin' runnin’ in ta ya Blondie.” 

“Wait!” Percy dove to grab her sword, “I can’t allow you to just-”

“Bye!” Zora gave a dramatic finger wave before there was a bright flash of light blinding Percy for a brief moment. When she was finally able to see again she found herself standing alone in the alley, heart still pounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as crazy about this one but people seemed to like it so here we go.


	3. Sleeping In

It had snowed last night. A heavy snow too. Percy could tell this by a number of things. First was the light outside her window. The curtains were drawn but she could tell the light was brighter but softer. A clear indication that everything outside was covered in a thick blanket of white. 

The second thing was that she had slept in. Her own internal clock that could wake her up on time seemed to stop working on days when it snowed. She had figured this out the hard way growing up and had taken to setting her alarm in the winter on days she needed to get up on time, just in case.

The final reason was a bit newer to her since she had started sleeping with someone else. Percy took notice that the usually bare tan arms around her were now covered in flannel sleeves, meaning Zora had gotten up in the middle of the night to steal one of Percy’s pajama tops and wear it like a jacket around her normal PJs. Percy had offered to buy Zora some warmer pajamas that would actually fit her, multiple times, but Zora, stubborn as always, insisted she was much more comfortable in her usual tank top and boxers she wore whether it was 80 or 10 below. In spite of her insistence, Zora clearly found herself too chilly on some nights. 

Percy turned away from the window to face her still sleeping girlfriend. Zora’s face was covered in her own hair, it seemed she had taken out the messy bun, she usually put her hair up in for sleeping, in another attempt to warm herself. Percy delicately parted the tangled clumps of hair to get a nice look at the sleeping face of the woman she loved.

A moan and a sharp breath came from Zora and slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at Percy. “Mornin’ darlin’.” 

Percy returned the smile sweetly. “Good morning. It seems to have snowed last night.” She stated.

“Oh yeah?” Zora smirked and glanced at the pile of blankets covering her. “What was yer first clue?”

Percy sat up slightly and stretched. “Honestly, sleeping in so late.” She replied

“Mmmm, what time is it?” 

Percy glanced at the clock, “8:30” which to be fair was late for Percy.

“Eight thirty!?” Zora exclaimed. “Why, that ain’t sleepin’ in at all!” She pulled down on Percy’s sleeve. “C’mon we’re gonna go back to sleep until no earlier than noon!” 

Percy, who herself was normally stubborn and liked to use her mornings to get things done, easily obliged to her pushy girfriend this morning. She always did feel sleepier than usual on days like these.   
“Okay but then you have to learn to share.” Percy teased as she took back some of the covers Zora had stolen.

Zora’s smirk returned, she pulled Percy in closer determined to play along. “Alright, but then we best snuggle closer ta keep each other warm hun?”

Percy returned the smirk before cuddling up to Zora and closing her eyes to drift back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I copied and pasted things from my life for this haha


End file.
